Love By Sin
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate, Hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving. And yet She walks in beauty, like the night Of cloudless climes and starry skies. Smile my friends,Smile for me my Love, Smile those same sweet smiles.
1. Love is my Sin

**N/A the summary was mixed,okay? the first scentence was by shakespeare** '**Love is my Sin' sonnet 142, second line is 'She walks In beauty' by Lord Byron and last is 'Reason to Smile' by Lendl Ian Servillon**. **This is a 3shot explaining in Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime's point of view. And this is sorta IchiOri yes? Augh. I dont like her, but she makes everything complicated.**

* * *

Ichigo paced around the grand dressing room of the church, anxious of the event befalling him as thousands of thoughts ran through his head. Beads of sweat was falling rapidly from his brow and every now and then he looked at the clock as if expecting it to move.

Renji shook his head, "Martin, son, you exaggerate."

Ichigo rolled my eyes, unimpressed. "Shut up. Let's see how you handled your wedding day." He stopped and shuddered realizing what he had said, "Hold up, did you just call me 'son' and who's Martin?"

Renji grinned proudly, "Yup! I saw it in the that movie Tatsuki made me watch. She tells me its human tradition."

Ichigo looked at him in a deadpanned manner. The said girl probably was laughing her head off when he wasn't looking. Poor lad. "I pity you, seriously."

He looked at him confusedly, eyebrows arched to its highest. "What? What'd I say?"

The doors where wide open before he could answer revealing a young man dressed all too formally in a tuxedo. His black hair was gelled back and not single strand was missplaced, his clothes were neatly ironed and his hands he wore gloves. Ishida pushed back his glasses, all too aware what was going through the two men's brains.

The said two men exchanged looks. Their eyes started to water as the laughter bubbled in the pitt of the stomach rising, bursting to get out. They couldn't hold it any longer, they laughed loudly and as obnoxiously, overexaggerating it for an effect.

The stoic man rolled his eyes at the groom and his best man. "If your going to laugh, laugh at this; Ichigo's dad nearly set the curtains on fire. Luckily though, it was quickly fixed but the damage isn't that modest." Silence graced the room, for Ichigo's part was pure dread. Ishida smirked, "Wasn't that funny? Especially how you look so doomed Ichigo."

Realizing he had been tricked, Ichigo scowled at him fiercely, ignoring the fact that he was one of his closest comrades. Renji stepped in between them, fearing that he might get blamed for not being able to stop them both. "Woah! Dudes! The weddings about to start okay? Chillax."

Ishida relented figuring that after all, it was the idiots wedding. "It's starting in just a couple of minutes. I got sent here to check."

They both nodded and stood up and briskly left the room.

* * *

His hands sweated as he waited for his bride. He felt nauseous as the guests watched him squirm at their expectant looks. The quote of Grace Hansen rang in the back of his head as he shuffled his feet, _'A wedding is like a funeral except you get to smell your own flowers.'_ Now that, was definitely true in this wedding.

The music started, he straightened up and his eyes carefully watched the church doors. Hoping, just a bit, that what Ishida had said was true. No such luck.

Finally, they appeared. Slowly they walked, some enjoying the attention forgetting that this was someone's wedding and some looked ready to please. They walked through the beautiful white halls of the church adorned with white roses in their pots in every end of the rows. He felt his stomach thrash violently, he felt regret gnawing in the back of his head too. His shivered as the flower girls sprinkled red roses brides pathway. They slowly parted, each standing beside the bridesmaid.

A girl, no, woman, dressed in white, a gown that hugged her curves and the thin straps of her dress was barely seen. Ichigo didn't realize he had been holding his breath. His eyes traveled to her face. He saw beauty, her midnight eyes stared at him directly though a couple of her black hair strands obscured his full view of her eyes. He thinks she had barely even used make up on her face. Her rosy lips formed a small smile, she mouthed something quietly, almost sadly.

_'Congratulations.'_

He blinked as Rukia smoothly parted with her partner, Renji, her eyes never leaving Ichigo's. He turned his head again as another woman, dressed another white ball gown. She wore a corset that had sequins creating the same pattern as her full skirt. Her auburn hair was was pinned back held together in a bun. He noticed cloth trailing behind her too, it was very long. Orihime's face shone radiantly, happiness that increased her beauty tenfold but he cant help but compare the two women. She reached the altar, Ichigo extended a hand for her to hold on to. Orihime smiled and he was momentary dazzled by the vanilla scent she gave off. Like what Rukia wore on the picnic they had. He smiled at her tenderly.

The music stopped. The crowd was as attentive as ever now as the pastor raised his hands and with a booming voice he said, "We are here today of the uniting of Ichigo Kuosaki and Orihime Inoue." Ichigo drowned out the pastors voice, he faced his soon to be wife but looked straight past her, looking at the woman that was behind Orihime.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Orihime Inoue as your dearly beloved wife?"

He was snapped out when Orihime gently squeezed his hands. Brown liquid eyes looked at him with half curiousity and doubt. He swallowed, knowing what comes next. "I...do." He drowned out the noise, letting himself imagine for a minute that the woman next to him was the woman behind her.


	2. She Walks in Beauty

**N/A okay, a bit of ichiruki now. hahaha! and theres a bit of rukia and orihime friendship too! so there! hahaha anyway** **I feel kinda sorry for Orihime here...sigh. Meh, doesnt matter anyway. Okay! ONWARDS! and yes i forgot this; I DONT OWN BLEACH. I DONT OWN BLEACH. that was for last chappie. didnt put it up :)**

* * *

They stood awkwardly, hand in hand, in the altar. She couldn't help but feel dark amusement when Ichigo looked dazed and confused. She hid grin, away from the prying eyes of the bridesmaid and the flower girls. Rukia watched a full blown grin overtaking the beautiful brides face as he said the two words that bind them. She watched, not missing how his eyes misted a bit then hardened by determination. He continued his vows and she forced herself to watch.

He started carefully, choosing his words not by lines he had been told to memorize. "Orihime, I take you as my wife, my best friend and my confidant. I promise to care of you, and cherish you and the time we will spend for the rest of our lives. I promise to be yours and stay with you through the bad, the good, and the bumpy times." He paused to as the crowed giggled a bit, and started again.

This time, his eyes were not looking at Orihime's. No, he stared at Rukia's and she stared back. The intimacy sparkled between them. She forgot to breathe the moment his eyes burned by passion and something else. He announced, "I vow to you right now that I will protect you and carry you always with me, I will follow you to beyond grave and back if you wish it so." He averted his gaze back to a shocked but pleased Orihime, who was fighting tears of joy.

Everyone in the room was left stunned by his words. It wasn't everyday that you could get something out of (the very infamous) Ichigo that romantic and passionate. Orihime's vows were loving, sweet and caring. Rukia wondered why a girl like her would fall for a brash, arrogant and horribly reckless man like Ichigo. The pastor pronounced them husband and wife and she smiled despite of the couple's lips interlocked together.

* * *

The reception was followed soon after, and she danced with men, not caring who they were but what was more important right now was watching the newlyweds and at the same time berating herself for doing so. The music stopped and the man she was dancing with bid farewell by grabbing her both of her hands and kissing it, saying ' Thank you, my darling, for letting me dance with you.' She yanked it back and forced a grin on her face and thanked him too, albeit sarcastically, walking far away from him.

_'Gross!'_ She thought to herself as she wiped her hands to the hem of her dress, _'good thing I had those anti-bacterial thingies.'_

She turned to leave but was yanked towards a hard chest. Rukia snapped her head up, ready to take the man down, whether physical or verbal.

"Geez, Rukia. No need to look so pissed off. I just wanted to dance." The man muttered, wincing slightly when she 'accidentally' stomped his feet. He placed a hand around her waist and grabbed her other hand.

"Ichigo? What-?

He twirled her around, like the man before but this time she felt no disgust that welled up inside of her. Her dressed flowed around her, her hair gone loose was flying around her in a dramatic fashion. Ichigo stopped her bringing her close by the impact. For a moment they stared deeply into each other until he dipped her, laughing at her surprise.

"You jerk! You might have not caught me, you know!" Rukia screamed at him, ignoring the people continued laughing as he twirled her again, ignoring her outburst.

"Aw, c'mon, Rukia! Lighten up! It's a party, for crying out loud!"

"Doesn't give you the right to make me twirl to my diziness!"

He laughed as he waltzed with her around the dance floor, "Is that even a word?"

Rukia stomped his feet making him stop and shout in pain. She took an advantage and this time, she lead him around the room, laughing when he tried to control their little dance. They stoped dancing crazily around the room as their laughter died out. They swayed together, still in the same position and not too intimate. They watched each other for a moment drowning out the people and their voices.

"Beautiful," Ichigo muttered, hypnotized by her eyes.

She shook her head as if breaking the spell she was under and broke away from his grasp. Rukia didn't look back as he called out her name and as she made her way to the tables and as she was about to sit, the groom himself called out to her. "Rukia! Come over and sit with us! I gotta bone to pick with ya!" She hesitated, weighing out the pros and cons. Orihime's angelic voice snapped her out and she felt herself comply, "Rukia-chan! Come on! Please sit with us!"

Rukia chuckled as she pulled a chair next to Orihime, "Hey, Ichigo, you finally proved that your voice is obnoxiously loud today."

His brow furrowed and he glared at her, "Yeah? Well, your still a tiny midget with no artistic talent. So there."

Before anymore more attention was given to them, Orihime hugged the tiny woman, gushing about this and that. Rukia smiled as she was released and said, "Aw, I'm happy enough that your wearing my perfume in your wedding day, you know." They giggled together, talking about trivial stuff and was quite startled by Ichigo's casual question, "So, why are you wearing her perfume, Orihime?"

She felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She slowly drawled out the words, emphasizing his name, "What's wrong if I gave her _my_ perfume, _Ichigo_?"

Ichigo leaned back to his chair his brow furrowed together, irritation clearly seen and sarcasm dripped from his words. "Well, I didn't want to bother _your highness_ after all."

Orihime intervened, fearing a screaming match, "Well, uh, Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan gave some to me 'cause I ran out."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment then stood up and left muttering about needing a drink. The two women watched him go and their eyes landed back to each other, making a bit of small talk. Soon after it died out, and the silence between them was stifling. Realizing that Ichigo wouldn't come back, Rukia stood up and tried to walk away.

Orihime grabbed her small hands, stopping her from her tracks. "Um! Wait, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia turned to her, surprise evident in her voice. "What's wrong?"

It was met by an embarassed blush and a shy reply, "C-can I talk to you for a minute? In private by the garden?" She nodded and let herself be dragged towards their destination.

They walked together in silence. Their hands apart now, Rukia stretched her arms. It was always like this, the silence came between them was always too heavy and stifling. It wasn't like the comfortable silence that ensued between Ichigo and her. She suspected that their awkward silence started in senior year of high school in Kakura High, back then, they still made small talk alone unlike now. It was made by a twisted kind of rivalry, unwanted jealousy and unspoken resentment and it was shadowed by unwilling respect towards one another. She wondered why Orihime chose her as her Maid of Honor, after all Takatsuki knew her far more than her by a million miles. They neared the garden, the grass was greener and flowers were all over the place in the center was a large tree.

She sniffed the air, commenting, "Well, at least that we're away from those drunks." Orihime laughed quietly in response. 30 seconds passed, and still they weren't talking. Rukia could feel the want of running away from this so called 'talking'. She opened her mouth to say something but was beaten by Orihime.

"Ichigo chose you as the Maid of Honor, you know."

Taken off guard she replied as composedly as she could, "I guessed as much."

Orihime turned her back to her, "Please don't think of me differently Rukia-chan but I'm going to be honest to you."

Rukia walked sat beside her, focusing at the tree. _'So, it's **this **conversation, huh?'_

There was a pregnant pause that filled the air before she spoke again. "I was thought that I would never be able to make him as mine. But now look, we married each other." Orihime smiled tenderly as she looked at her wedding ring. "I really am happy, Rukia-chan."

Rukia pulled her legs to her chest and burried her head to it as if blocking her, "Yeah, I know."

The bride sat down next to her, "Really? Do you?" She laughed dryly. "I give up. This is too much." Suddenly she bolted up, Rukia saw tears slowly making its way down. She wiped her eyes with "I really shouldn't cry. It'll stain my make up and make me look blotchy, ne?" Rukia said nothing as she gracefully stood up, she circled her arms around her waist, for their height difference was rather apparent. Orihime threw her arms around the small girl, grateful for her support and cried harder.


	3. Reason to Smile

**N/A well, i really am thankful people actually reads this story...but it'd be nice if you guys were to review...*sigh*. Anyways, this is the last chappie to Love by Sin, it tells of Orihimes POV. It's quite sad what happens in this fic and its quite difficult on how to write exactly how the characters will respond. If it's too OOC to you, my apologies.  
**

* * *

The water flowed between her hands as she put her fingers underneath the tap. She looked up and glanced at herself in the mirror, a girl stared back, big puffy doe eyes from crying and she wore a resigned look on her face. Orihime sighed turning her back to the mirror, hoping that maybe everything she felt was gone. She sighed, _'Good thing the make up is water proof.'_Orihime stared for a moment in the decor of the bathroom, noting that it would be a great design in their house. Their house, huh. She left the room with a strained smile on her face, hoping that there wont be any more disappointments.

The women crowded her, cooing their praises at her about how pure and beautiful she looked. She smiled and thanked them and got up to greet the other guests. The guests were just normal people, she didn't want anything to do with Soul Society anymore after the Winter War. A shiver ran through her as she thought about it. A tune of joyous music began and people crowded the dance floor, laughing as they dragged their partners. She looked around for her now husband, finding him near the punches chatting with Rukia. She felt a surge of jealousy and anger as she watched them laugh and unintentionally getting closer.

She tugged his sleeve meekly, unsure if it was alright. "Ichigo-kun?"

He turned at her, surprise was painted all over his face. "Orihime? What's wrong?"

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Um, can we dance? Er, that is, if its-"

Something flashed in his eyes, she wasn't sure if it was i annoyance or disdain but it quickly went as if he remembered what she is to him now. With a last fleeting look at the petite Soul Reaper, with no words exchanged, he took Orihime's arm carefully and guided her to the dance floor. He stood there as if unsure of what to do and as if debating to himself, cautiously, she guided his hands to her hips and put her arms around his neck. They swayed, uncomfortably and stiff.

"Ichigo-kun?" His name tumbled out of her mouth, she wanted to know why didn't look like a happy newlyweds. More importantly, why they didn't look like Rukia and him while they danced an hour ago.

"Yeah?" His eyes were not focused anywhere, he thought about the news Rukia told him, about Soul Society and Hollow sightings near Karakura Clinic. He mentally noted to tell his old man.

Orihime choked on her words, really unsure if the questions she wanted to ask were appropriate. "What are you thinking?"

"Hollows, Soul Society and strawberry vanilla."

She looked at him, confused at his last items. "Strawberry vanilla?"_ 'Why am I not in the list?' _She thought to herself.

He automatically met her inquisitive eyes with a disturbed expression. "Yeah, uh, look, Orihime. I need to go catch up with my old friends, okay?" Without waiting for an answer he let her go and disappeared in the sea of dancing people. Orihime stood there, stunned. Suddenly two thin arms wrapped around her waist, "Orihime! Why, why did you marry such a loud, rude, uncouthly man while you had ME?!"

Surprised, she turned as the arms let go of her. "Chizuru?" A grin formed in her lips, "your here! I thought you would'nt make it!"

Chizuru let out a loud laugh, "As if! There's no way I'm missing Hime-chan looking so-" A whack met her head before she could finish her comment.

"Oh, jeez, your, what, 24 and still cant behave like a decent, normal, human?"

Recovering from her wounds, she sarcastically shot back to the 'offender', "Well, what a nice greeting, Tatsuki-san! Please define normal so I can learn."

The tomboyish woman smirked, "Certainly not you." She turned to Orihime, leaving the dumbstruck Chizuru to form a witty reply. Tatsuki smiled warmly at Orihime, "Congratulations, Hime. You got married, eh?" The two laughed as they chatted and walked towards the tables, catching up on gossip. For a while they stayed there, happily unaware of their surroundings until Rukia gracefully walked over.

"Hello Tatsuki, mind if I borrow Orihime for a sec?"

Tatsuki looked at the two women, and as if understanding, she nodded and left. Orihime watched her friend go and then turned to study Rukia's expression. Gathering up all her courage she asked, "What is it?"

Rukia leaned in, her beauty increased tenfold as she got nearer. With an air of casualness about her, she asked, "Do you know when you asked me if I understood in the garden?"

Orihime nodded though she feared what might be her answer. With a silky voice and hard eyes, Rukia went on, "I decided, Inoue-san, that, for now,since you are married to him, I shall not interfere." Orihime felt herself breathe. Her heart slowed down and she relaxed in her chair. Rukia smirked, "For now."

"What?" Orihime's tone was incredulous and her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I assure you, Inoue-san. I will not willingly give him up." Her voice was formal and strained as if she realized it by now. "If you shall get tired of him or you simply give him up, I will take him without doubt."

Orihime wanted to go nuts, she struggled for composed and polite words to say, yet nothing came out but a strangled, "How could you?"

Rukia's eyes looked at her unwaveringly, "I'm sorry, Inoue-san. But I'm not about to give up a man that I deeply care about to politeness and worry that I'm home-wrecking."

"Tell me Kuchiki-san. Does it ever occur to you that he might not want to come to you and live normally without worry that he might die?" Her words was sharp, full of venom and foreign to herself and she instantly wanted to apologize to the Soul Reaper.

"It did. And if he doesn't then, I leave him alone. If doesn't like living in the brink of everything then, I wont bother him. Now," Rukia looked square into her eyes and Orihime felt herself drown her etheral eyes of hers. "I have a question too."

Orihime gulped, her eyes wouldn't let her pull away. Is this what Ichigo felt when he stared at Rukia's eyes? "What is it?"

"Are you happy now that your married to him? If you are, then please smile more convincingly." And with that she left her table and waltzed away.

She stood up too, shaken by Rukia's question, she began searching for Ichigo instinctively. She searched for him all over, asking other people if they had seen him but they either reply with a shrug or led her to the wrong place. Finally, she looked up and realized that she was back in the garden. Orihime sighed as she plonked herself down near the tree which hid her in the bushes, thinking over the scene with Rukia.

"You know, dragging me here is kind of unconventional, Ishida." Her ears tweaked as she heard his voice. She nearly rose herself and call out to him before she saw Ishida standing near him.

"Let me get this straight, Ichigo. Do you love her?" Silence filled the air between the two comrades and she felt the intensity of their riatsu seeping through every corner of the garden.

"Who are you talking about exactly?" His question was answered by a thud. She quickly looked for an opening in the bush as she felt the bespectacled man's riatsu flare, Ishida had Ichigo pinned up a wall and the orange haired man wasn't struggling at all.

"What do you mean 'who'?! You should already know and answered me directly!" Ishida's screams were terrifying and his riatsu as dangerous as his voice. Ichigo calmed himself, it wasn't really wise to try to anger him further and said nothing. Ishida dropped him after realizing he wont get an answer in a forward approach. "Tell me, who do you protect exactly, Ichigo. Is it your precious Rukia or the woman you married. Answer me!"

Orihime leaned in, eager and the same time dreading his answer. Ichigo tried to conceal his annoyance, but he failed the moment he answered him. "Didn't you hear my vows? Jeez, I wouldn't have said it if I wouldn't mean it!"

"For the second part you were looking at Rukia, for fucks sake!"

"What?" He couldn't conceal the guilt in his voice. She felt her heart break.

Ishida calmed down,"Yeah, I saw you. I was standing beside her, how could I not see?" His voice lowered, "Why the hell are you letting her go through with this if you want to be with another person?"

Ichigo's eyes glinted as he watched the other man, "I promised to take care of her and protect her, Ishida. There's no way I'm backing out on that, so don't think that I don't care for her for a moment."

A sarcastic laugh boomed out of Ishida, unbelieving of his words. "So what? It's out of duty now? I..." She didn't catch the last words he uttered and she saw Ichigo's face twisted into sympathy and he apologised quietly. They walked out of it, both silent as a grave and their heads full of questions.

Orihime didn't get up, she was far too shaken by their conversation. Her head spun, and tears welled up in her eyes that threatened to wanted to believe that this was a lie, an illusion. What she wanted was that after their wedding they'd be somewhere in Kyoto and she'd be curled up beside him. She closed her eyes and rolled herself into a ball rocking to and fro to console herself.

A sudden shout came and she looked at the source, "Hime? Are you there? Dinner's about to start!" She rose and was greeted by a shocked Tatsuki.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Tatsuki ran to her looking her up and down to check for any injuries. "Did anything bad happen? Tell me!"

Orihime wondered why everyone always asks her what was wrong. Was she that weak? "No, I'm fine. I just tripped. I drank a bit." To support her lie she grinned as stupidly and as convincingly as she could. Strangely, it worked.

Tatsuki sighed as she dusted her dress to get rid of the leaves and guided her to the nearest bathroom. "Well, we cant get you looking like that in front of your guests now, I'll have to call Yuzu to help with your make up and stuff." She didnt quite remember what happened after, it all passed like a blur but she did know that Yuzu brought Karin along and they were both quite shocked by her appearance.

After a couple of minutes of 'fixing up', Yuzu took three steps back to look at her critically. She grinned and as did the two women beside her, "Much, much better." Orihime smiled at them, thankful for their work. They walked back to the reception after that and she watched as Yuzu and Tatsuki debated over an anime. They didnt notice when Karin pulled her aside, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"What really happened to you?" Orihime wondered why someone as young as her was so perceptive.

She chose her words carefully, "I got drunk, that's all."

Karin snorted, "And I'm the tooth fairy." She stared at her with contempt, Karin had never really liked her. "You know, I think that your totally wrong for Ichigo-nii-chan and I strongly dislike you but that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you."

Orihime hesitated to answer her, it really was quite useless to lie to a talented police like her. She smiled sadly at her, "I just realised something that's all."

* * *

The joyous chatter of people around her was loud as she sat in a table facing every guests in the room with Ichigo. They didn't talk but they held hands, it bothered her that their hands was so...mismatched. Orihime tightened her grip and her husband looked at her concernedly, "What's wrong?" His question buzzed around her head. Really what was wrong? 'Everything.'

Her answer was drowned out by the crowd as they laughed at Isshin's joke. "Before I knew their relationship though, I thought that Ichigo was gay or an eunuch or somethin' with all those gorgeous women that hanged around him before!" The crowd laughed harder as Ichigo turned red from embarrassment. He shouted his protests at his dad as he buckled over from laughing. Soon enough, the laughter subsided.

"Ah really though, I'm quite satisfied now." Isshin's eyes was tender as he looked at Ichigo, "But I wish that he could his decisions wouldn't make this girl cry. Aw shucks, lets hear what the two couple have to say!"As Isshin thrust his hands towards them, the room darkened and lights were unto them.

Ignoring the light, Renji jogged up the plateau that the newlyweds were in and whispered to them, "There's an emergency back in Soul Society, Rukia and I are going back. By the way, Congratulations." He smiled genuinely as he retreated back. Orihime looked at Ichigo as he stared at the retreating back of the enchanting woman. Rukia stopped midway and looked at both of them. She forced a grin as she waved at them and mouthed, "Goodbye." He smiled crookedly as she closed the door and with one last resigned sigh, he turned to his wife.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly, "Well, I promise you dad that I,uh, will definitely take care Orihime." It was met by a couple of 'Aw! How cute!' from the audience. They turned to her now, their expectant and harsh stare. She searched for the words, those words of love and utter devotion but found none but bitter disappointment and resentment of herself.

_'Are you happy now that your married to him? If you are, then please smile more convincingly.'_

Rukia's words floated in her head. She didn't know why but right now, right then, she wanted to answer her. Her voice was shaky and her throat ran dry, "Today is undoubtedly one of the days I will never forget," She let go of his hands. "I look at the happy faces of my guests, this beautiful place that held my wedding and the most wonderful man that my heart belongs to." Her voice dropped into a whisper, no one could hear her except him . "I would like nothing but for time to stop and stay but at the same time I want to run or travel backwards in time. I had made a terrible mistake, Ichigo," She looked at him affectionately and grabbed his right hands and cradled it in the side of her face, "please, don't be with me just because you feel it's a duty to be fulfilled. I can't keep you if you already belong to another woman, you know." She chuckled at his shocked face. "I cheated Rukia for being so helpless, so I lost. Please go to her and tell her that."

His handsome face painted in confusion and guilt. He understood well what she meant but stubbornly held on. Ichigo's voice cracked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Anger swelled up in her, she shot up and grabbed him and ran. She ran to the garden, ignoring the gasps and the random questions that were thrown at her and locked the door that separated them from her guests and them.

"Please, Orihime. Lets just go ba-" She interrupted him with a slap. The two paused as their thoughts raced, unmoving and unblinking, she spoke.

"That was for thinking I'm so fragile, Ichigo-kun." She smiled weakly at him as he nursed his cheek. Silence stretched between them as they heard the door bang. "You need go to Soul Society."

"What about you?" Ichigo whispered to her, he looked at the sky and its stars wondering what possessed him to agree. "If I go, I wont be able to fulfill my promise, I can't protect you."

Orihime pushed him back and he steadied himself. "When you get sick of her, and I doubt that, and come back to me I will be strong enough." He looked at her with hesitation and she thought how can a man look so...sublime in the dark with little light.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, genuine and happy. "Please, smile for me love, smile those same sweet smiles." And with that he shunpo-ed out of her sight. She tilted her head up, _'Goodbye, love.' _Orihime turned and opened the door with a grin, ready to face what was about to come.

**

* * *

**

**N/A Id like to explain why exactly I used Orihime;**

****

1) I noticed that she got popular and most of her new fans are ex-Rukia fans. (I wonder why?)

2) I dont like her, never will, but she's so emotional that shes bound to be used for something.

3) I like to exploit her role in the story.

4) I don't like the new development between Ichigo and her in the recent arc actually. Hate it.

I''m sorry if this offended you Orihime lovers out there but I'm being honest right now cause I am terribly pissed. Now I know I'm ranting but hopefully you guys wont think of me badly as well how I write, actually I quite prefer that I receive criticism, not only does it depresses me, it makes me want to impress people. Arrogant eh? Well, whatever. The thing is, writers are practically forge table and it's the stories that makes their legend. I bet if I, or you, pass your favorite author you wouldn't know. Ah. Never mind. Well Hope ya enjoyed the story.

* * *

POST SCRIPT: Ah. Due to a request and a couple of alerts I have a question; Do you guys want me to write another chapter? Well, if you do then just say so... wouldn't want to disappoint...


End file.
